


Epilogue

by Luthien



Series: Teeth [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-18
Updated: 2005-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teensy follow-up drabble to my story 'Teeth'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #73 on the snape100 LJ comm was "teeth", so I wrote this follow-up.

Hermione gazed at the crib in disbelief. She'd never imagined that any newborn of hers would look like this. She dreaded to think how his hair might look as he grew older - and his teeth!

Yet again, she half-wished that she'd been sober enough to realise that there might have been good reason why the contraceptive potion tasted like firewhisky that night.

That night... She'd awarded Snape's kiss - and his teeth - ten points. What followed had been a ten, too.

Hermione smiled down at the baby. Perhaps he could do worse than to grow up to have his father's teeth.


End file.
